First Date
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Josh and Andy go on their first official date.
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Date

**Title:** First Date

**Rating:** T for normal teenage behavior.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Josh and Andy go on their first official date.

**Notes:** This story takes place right where "Hands on a Hybrid" left off.

**Spoilers:** Definitely "Hands on a Hybrid"

**Chapter 1**

"That's not how you do it," Andy said in almost a whisper as she leaned in towards him. Josh was so stunned he barely moved, until her lips pressed against his softly. As both their eyes closed, they kissed slowly.

It lasted only seconds before Andy pulled away, unsure of what to do next. She desperately wanted to kiss him again, but she hesitated, waiting for him to give her some kind of sign that it was okay. He glanced quickly down at the beautiful lips he had just kissed and then back up into her gorgeous eyes that he had gotten lost in so many times before. A hint of a smile formed on his face and she knew that it was alright.

She hadn't planned on kissing him that day. Sure, she had wanted to kiss him, but she always stopped herself. She kept telling herself that she didn't want to ruin the friendship that they already had with something more, but she knew that that wasn't the only thing that had stopped her. More than anything else, she felt that it wasn't fair to him that he would be with her while she was fighting such a horrible disease. She didn't want him to see what cancer did to her, but she was tired of pretending that her feelings ended with just being friends.

As their kiss deepened, though, all of her worries floated away. She was lost in him, the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of his mouth, the smell of his cologne that she had helped him pick out to 'get girls.' It all came together in a moment of brilliance. A moment that she knew she would hold on to for a very long time.

Finally, they parted. Josh simply stared at her, his mind a jumble. When he had kissed her on the cheek, he had been aiming for her lips, but he had chickened out for fear that she didn't have those same feelings for him that he had for her. _She kissed me first_, was the thought that kept running through his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that, being the guy, he should have been the one to make the first move, but he also knew that what just happened was right for them. They didn't exactly fit into the 'guy/girl' mold of what was expected.

Andy tried to figure out what he was thinking. She was usually so good at figuring it out, his facial expressions usually left him as easy to read as a book, but she was getting nothing. He was just staring at her with this somewhat adorable, somewhat goofy grin on his face. Her cheeks began to redden. She couldn't figure out why he was staring at her like that. Was she a bad kisser or something?

"Josh…" She really wanted him to say something, anything.

"Would you go out with me?" He blurted out in one long stream of words. She was taken aback. She hadn't exactly expected that. "I mean…what I mean is…" he began to stutter. Her nervousness floated away. She loved it when he stuttered because he was nervous. And she loved the fact that she was the one who was making him nervous. "Well…I…that kiss…wow." He slumped back in his chair, knowing that he was making a fool of himself.

She smiled, knowing that she had the upper hand. Even though the butterflies were flitting around in her stomach, as she looked at him, still with the goofy grin on his face, she felt in control. She had no idea that she even had the ability to do that to a guy, but Josh was definitely putty in her hands.

"Tell you what," she said, standing up. "Why don't we start with a date?"

"A date?"

She took a step closer to him.

"Yeah, you know a date…dinner, movies, no bowling. You've been trained by the best so I'm expecting something good."

She leaned over and gave him a very quick peck on the lips. She wanted to kiss him again like they just had been, but she was also enjoying teasing him.

"Can't we just…you know…kiss some more?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"Date first. Kiss later."

"Does that mean there will be more kissing?"

She smiled again, this time flirtatiously. She was enjoying teasing him. "Pick me up tomorrow at seven. Don't be late."

He tried to hold onto her hand, but she pulled away and walked out of the Rack. Josh put his hand over his heart that felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"God, she's good," he said out loud.

**Author's Note: I**t's been a while since I've written a Jandy story. The idea for this story has sort of been floating around in my head ever since I saw the episodes "Hands on a Hybrid" and "Lockdown." I just felt like there had to be more with Andy and Josh considering they went from their first kiss in one episode to making out in the next. This is just my version of what might have happened. I started this story as a quick one-shot, but those of you who have read my things in the past know that one-shots are not my specialty hence now I have a multi-chapter fic. As always, thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Josh walked through the front door and into the kitchen where Lori and his parents were gathered. His mom was busy at the stove while his dad was fixing a salad. Lori was setting the table.

"What's for dinner?" Josh asked. He was bursting to tell someone what had just happened, but his sister and his parents weren't really the first people on his list that he wanted to tell. He really wanted to talk to someone who would understand. Someone like Kyle.

"Kyle basically got electrocuted and all you can think about is food?" Lori asked, passing him a stack of napkins to put out on the table. "And what's up with you?"

"What?"

"You're smiling like an idiot," Lori explained as she put a glass down at everyone's chair.

"Lori," Nicole warned.

Josh tried to stop smiling, but he couldn't completely keep his lips from curling up. "Nothing's wrong with me," Josh insisted. He walked into the dining room and put out the napkins. "So how is Kyle?"

"He'll be fine," Stephen stated, bringing the finished salad over to the table. "He's resting."

"Okay, something happened," Lori said, stepping right in front of Josh so he couldn't walk back into the kitchen. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared directly into his eyes.

"Quit it, you're freaking me out."

"Lori, leave your brother alone," Stephen warned absently as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Lori ignored hm. "Stop smiling," she commanded. He tried, but he couldn't. "I knew something happened! Where did you go after the competition?"

"Nowhere…just to the Rack."

"And who'd you go with?"

"What do you care?"

"So you did go with someone."

"Hey Nancy Drew, it's none of your business. Andy and I just…"

With the mention of her name, Lori let go of Josh's shoulders. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Josh since Andy let the entire population of the Rack know that she had cancer. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Josh, I'm sorry about…you should have told us."

His smile suddenly disappeared. When he thought about Andy as the girl he liked nothing could make him happier. But when he thought about Andy as the girl he liked with cancer, he became afraid.

"Mom knew," he answered simply.

"She did?"

"As my therapist only."

"So when we went camping in the woods she was…sick?"

"That's the night she told me. If I had known, I never would have let her go with us. I mean, she was freezing for goodness sake and I just sat there and made fun of her."

"You didn't know, Josh. It's isn't your fault. Besides, Andy doesn't seem like the type to let people sit around and feel bad for her."

"That's true."

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Andy? Obviously she's going to have to start some kind of treatment or something."

Josh shook his head. "I don't know." He smiled again. "But maybe I'll find out on our date tomorrow."

Lori's jaw dropped.

"What date?" Nicole asked as she walked into the dining room with a steaming plate of grilled chicken.

"Josh has a date?" Stephen replied as he followed Nicole in with a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Let's hope this time the girl shows up."

"Not funny, dad," Josh groaned.

"So, who is this date with?" Nicole asked as they all began to take their seats around the table.

"Shouldn't someone get Kyle?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject. He knew his parents were going to find out about the date eventually, but he didn't really want to be the center of the dinnertime conversation. He wanted to keep the memory of kissing Andy alive in his mind and not ruin it by talking about it to death.

"He said he's not hungry," Stephen answered.

"So who is this date with?" Nicole asked as she began to pass the salad around.

"Andy," Lori piped in, smiling. Suddenly she had turned from a caring older sister into one who enjoyed watching her brother squirm.

"Andy, huh?" Stephen said.

"Well, it's about time," Nicole added.

"She's going to need a lot of support, Josh," Stephen stated. He and Josh had already had their uncomfortable 'I'm sorry' moment at the Rack earlier in the day after Andy had announced her illness.

"Dad, it's just a date." Even though he said it, he knew it was more than that and he was prepared to support her in every way possible. "Can we talk about something else?"

They eventually drifted into a conversation about the fundraiser and how weird it was what happened with Kyle and Jessi. For the most part, Josh was quiet, thinking about how he was going to have to plan the perfect date in less than twenty four hours.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know the chapters are short, and it's been a while since I updated so I apologize. I started writing this story during a slow day at work, but, since then we've started this training at work and it hasn't left much time for writing. But, I'll try to update more. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Josh paced back and forth in his room. He was out of ideas. Dinner and a movie seemed too boring and bowling was most definitely out. Mini golf was always an option, but that too seemed to be in the same league as bowling. This date had to be amazing. It had to say all of the things that Josh was too afraid to actually say out loud.

"If you walk any more, you're going to burn a hole in the floor," Stephen joked as he stopped outside of Josh's room.

Josh sat down at his computer. "I'm just thinking."

"About Andy?"

Josh didn't want to admit that he thought about her almost all the time.

"About what we're going to do on our date," he stated.

"Ah…well, from one man to another, let me congratulate you on your first traditional man planning first date walk."

"What?"

"You know, the first time you pace back and forth in your room trying to figure out what to do to impress her and no matter what you do, it never exactly works out as planned."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence, dad."

"You're right, forget I said anything." Stephen entered the room and sat down on the end of Josh's bed. "So what have you come up with so far?"

Josh looked up at him and frowned. "Mini golf?"

"Something tells me Andy's not a mini golfer."

"I want to do something special. Something she'll remember especially when…you know."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She gets me, dad. I can't explain it, but no one else has ever understood me the way she does."

"Something tells me that this is going to be more than one date."

"It's not going to be if I can't come up with something amazing."

"Well, there's always dinner and a movie."

"Too boring."

"How about bowling?"

"Dad…please. Do we look like seventh graders?"

"Sorry. I guess dating's changed a bit since I was your age."

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot." Stephen stood up. "Sorry I can't be more help."

"Thanks anyway, dad," Josh said. Stephen headed for the door. "Hey dad?"

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Where'd you take mom on your first date."

Stephen smirked. "Bowling." Josh rolled his eyes. "Your mother hated it. As matter of fact, during the middle of the date, your mother accidentally threw her bowling ball at me when she was swinging her arm and it landed right on my foot. She broke my pinkie toe, you know. She felt so bad about it that she agreed to go out with me again."

"Sounds like a great first date."

"Actually, it was for me. But I wouldn't worry about flying bowling bowls. And besides, you've got an advantage."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You and Andy are already friends. You know what each other likes. Not to mention that Andy already trained you on good first date etiquette and behavior."

"That's not an advantage. That's totally a disadvantage. Now she'll expect more."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, your first date with Andy can't be nearly as bad as my first date with your mother and look how that turned out," Stephen said, smiling. He looked at Josh for a good long minute before diverting his eyes away. He couldn't believe just how much his son had grown.

"Thanks dad."

Stephen patted Josh on the back and again went for the exit.

"Oh, just one little piece of advice, Josh," he said, turning around to face Josh once more.

"Yeah?"

"If she likes you as much as you like her, she won't care if your first date is to Burger King."

Stephen left the room as Josh turned back to his computer. No matter what his dad said, he had to come up with something better than Burger King. He quickly checked his e-mail, even though he had checked it less than twenty minutes before. Of course there were no new messages. As he was about to close out of the window, he saw one of the advertisements on the side and he smiled.

*****

In her room, Andy walked back and forth from her closet to her mirror. Her feet were already starting to hurt. There was no way she was going to make it in those shoes. She kicked the heels off to the side and looked into her closet. All that was left were three pairs of sneakers, a pair of clogs, several flipflops in various colors, and a pair of blue fuzzy slippers. None of them matched the floor-length black with red trimmed skirt she was wearing. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a red tank top with a black sweater over it that perfectly matched the skirt. Picking up the black heels from where she kicked them off, she slipped them back on her feet and stared at her reflection. It certainly wasn't a bad look, but it wasn't her.

She had less than twenty-four hours to find the perfect outfit. And it had to be perfect. It didn't help that she had no idea where they were going on this date or what they were doing, but she knew that no matter what it was, it would be great. Anytime she was spending time with Josh it was great.

Andy kicked the shoes off again and went back over to her closet. She began to look through the clothes, hoping that she would be able to find something that was worth wearing. She had never cared much about her appearance, or, at least she never cared much about looking popular, but she wanted to look good for Josh. She wanted to wear something he would remember.

As she rummaged through her closet, she finally found a patchwork green, blue, and white skirt her mom had made her that fell just below her knee. It was definitely her. She pulled it out and threw it across the room onto her bed. She headed for her bureau and began to search through her shirts. She knew there had to be something there besides a T-Shirt that would look fabulous on her. When her fingertips hit the white fabric, she knew she had a winner.

**Author's Note: **First of all, let me apologize for the lack of updates on this story. I had completely forgotten about this story (it somehow got lost on my computer somewhere) until someone brought it to my attention (thanks Keely Jade)! Second of all, I apologize that there was no actual Jandy in this chapter, but I couldn't do a 'date' story without the typical 'wht do I wear' scene. So…with all that being said, I promise to update more (although finals are coming up so I can't promise exactly when the next update will be, but I promise to at least not forget about this story again).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Andy stood by her living room window, leaning over the couch. She pushed the curtain aside to look out.

"Why don't you just sit down?" Her mom asked her.

"I'm too nervous to sit."

"Yeah, well, you're making me nervous just looking at you." It was 6:51 and there was no sign of Josh. Andy began to pace the living room floor. "Andy, it's not even seven yet. Calm down."

"What if we have nothing to talk about? What if the kiss was just a fluke and I really can't kiss? What if he takes me somewhere totally horrible? What if he doesn't like my outfit?"

She looked down at the outfit she had picked out the night before. The patchwork blue, grey, and green skirt matched beautifully with the white off the shoulder shirt she wore with the blue tank top underneath. Even her blue flip-flops, although not as fancy as the heels she had tried on, matched well. There was nothing extraordinary about her outfit, but it was her.

"Honey, he'll love your outfit. And believe me, you two will never run out of something to talk about. I swear, you could talk about video games for twenty-four hours straight."

Andy smiled. It did help that they had that in common.

"Thanks mom," Andy said. Unlike most teenagers' parents, Andy's mom understood her to a T. She was never overbearing and she knew exactly what to say and when to say it. As she went to give her mom a hug, she heard a car stop outside and a door slam.

"Now remember honey, be yourself and don't let him do anything you don't want to do."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Mom," she groaned.

Her mother kissed her on the top of the forehead. "And remember that I love you."

Andy walked slowly over to the door and went to open it, but then stopped. She didn't want to appear too eager.

"You get the door," she said to her mom.

"Oh honey…"

"Please."

Her mom smiled, remembering what it was like to go on her first date. "Fine. Go upstairs."

The doorbell rang and Andy bolted up the stairs. Shaking her head and laughing to herself, her mom opened the front door. Holding a bouquet of mixed flowers, Josh nearly frowned when he saw Andy's mother. He was hoping Andy would have answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Jensen," Josh said. He had only met Andy's mom once before at a school function and he hadn't yet met her other mom.

"Hi Josh. It's nice to see you," she said.

"You too."

"Please, come in." Josh stepped slowly into the house. Parents made him nervous. "Andy!" She unnecessarily called up the stairs. "Josh is here!"

Hidden at the top of the stairs, Andy slowly counted to five. She took a deep breath and began her descent. She knew that it was stupid to be nervous about going out with him. It wasn't like they hadn't gone out plenty of times together, but this was different. This wasn't him picking her up for a night out when his real date stood him up and this definitely wasn't just meeting him at the Rack to grab something to eat. This was a real date. Hopefully the first of many to come.

She came down the stairs slowly. A smile spread over her face when she saw him and all of her nerves faded away.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi back," she replied.

"Well, you two have fun. Don't stay out too late," Andy's mom stated before exiting the room.

"You look…you look…" Josh stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Like you."

"Uh…thanks, I think."

He noticed the disappointment in her voice. "No, I like it."

"Well, you look like you, too."

And the truth was, he did. He traded in a graphic T-Shirt for a plain white shirt with a black button down, unbuttoned over it, but he still looked like him.

"I was afraid you'd look different or something." He realized how dumb he was sounding so he held out the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thanks, they're great." She took them and sniffed them. They smelled wonderful. She put them down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "So where are we…"

"Look, this is weird," Josh interrupted.

"What's weird?"

"This…us…our date."

Andy's face fell. "If you want to cancel, we can…"

"No, I don't want to cancel. Trust me, I don't want to cancel. I just…I want us to be us. I want to still be able to eat too much junk food in front of you and not worry about what I look like."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Me too." He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I was so worried about tonight. Worried about what we'd do, worried about what I'd wear, worried about if we would have enough to talk about."

This time she laughed, too. "I was worried about the same things."

"Let's not worry about those things anymore. Let's just pretend that nothing's changed."

"Well, I think I'd be pretty disappointed if one thing didn't change." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "We should go," she whispered against his lips.

After a final, lingering kiss, he pulled away.

"Or we could just stay here…"

"And make out with my mom in the other room? I don't think so. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he teased as he reached for her hand. She smiled at him as their fingers intertwined. It felt so right holding his hand, as if they had been doing it their entire lives.

**Author's Note: **This was a fun one to write. I tried to think about what Josh and Andy's first date might really be like and what they might be thinking and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Josh pulled into the parking lot of the marina and parked the car in one of the few spots left.

"Josh, what are we…"

"You'll see," he interrupted, repeating the same line he had said when she asked where they were going. He wanted the whole thing to be a complete surprise.

Josh got out of the car and quickly walked around to the passenger side. He opened her door for her before she had the chance to do it herself. She thanked him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

They walked through the parking lot towards a small building. A wooden dock led from the building across the water to a large, beautiful boat. As they got closer to the building, Andy noticed a sign that said 'Seattle River Boat Cruise.'

"We're going on a cruise?"

"Maybe," he said, smiling. He stopped at the open window of the building. "We have a reservation for two for Trager," he said to the woman sitting at the window.

She took a moment to look through her reservation book before saying, "very well, that will be one sixty dollars."

Andy tugged on Josh's arm.

"Josh, that's way too much," she said.

"It's fine," he insisted, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No, it's too expensive. Let's just go to the Rack or something."

"We go to the Rack every day. I want this to be special."

She smiled. "It is." She let go of his arm as he handed over the money. The woman printed them two tickets.

"Enjoy," she said, giving Josh the tickets. As they began walking towards the boat, the woman spoke again. "You've got a very special young man there. Better hold on to him."

"Thank you," Andy said, grabbing Josh's hand. "I will."

They walked down the pier towards the massive boat. It was ornately painted with swirls and other such decorations and obviously well kept.

"Madame Romance," Andy read off the side of the boat. "Cute name for a boat."

"Okay, so it's a little cheesy…"

"No, it's nice."

"Really?"

"Yes," she insisted. She kissed him again on the cheek, showing him just how much she was appreciating their date. "I love it."

As they stepped onto the boat and Josh handed over their tickets, they were greeted by an older man in a tuxedo. He led them up a flight of stairs to the top deck where there were dozens of small tables for two set up all around them. Each had a single red rose in a crystal vase and flickering candle in the center of the table. Most of the tables already had couples sitting at them who were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice Josh and Andy walk in. A string quartet, set up in the corner of the boat, played softly.

The man showed them an empty table. He pulled out the chair for Andy who sat down as Josh sat opposite her.

"Welcome to the Madame Romance," he said. "We should be setting sail at any moment. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Red wine?" Josh asked hopefully, eyeing the wine glasses that were already out on the already set table.

The waiter smiled at him. "How about some sparkling cider?"

"Works for me," Josh replied.

The waiter handed them each a menu. "I'll be back for your orders momentarily."

"Thank you," Andy said. The waiter headed off to another table. As he left, the boat's horn blew and it slowly began to take off from the dock.

"It's beautiful out here," Andy commented as she looked out across the harbor. There were a number of boats around them of all different sizes. Although Andy was never much of a boat person, she had to admit that the harbor did look beautiful. The sun, which had just begun to set, giving the sky a magnificent pink glow, added to the beauty of the moment.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing. "This really is amazing, Josh. Thank you."

"Even if the boat does have a cheesy name and," he lowered his voice, "we're the youngest people here by about…" he looked around "four decades."

"It's still amazing," she stated, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. I'm trying to get them done as fast as possible, which results in shortness. Thank you, as always, to all of my fabulous reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the sun set, and the sky grew dark, hundreds of little lights illuminated the deck of the boat. The candle in the middle of the table flickered and danced, illuminating each of their faces.

It had been more than an hour since they had finished their meal of pink vodka penne. The boat was halfway across the bay, gliding slowly through the water. The food had come out almost instantly and it was delicious.

Everything was going perfectly, including the conversation. Josh and Andy hadn't stopped talking since they sat down. Whatever fears Andy had about not having anything to talk about were to put to rest. They talked about everything from bad teachers, the annoying habits of their siblings and, of course, video games.

"G Force Extreme is so much better than the original G Force," Josh commented.

"In some respects, but you've got to consider the characters from the original G Force. They were so much better than in G Force Extreme."

"How can you say that? Raven in G Force Extreme is way better than any of the other characters combined."

"That's because she's got big boobs and is wearing a leather bikini. Now why any self respecting woman who is trying to save the world from druids would walk around in a leather bikini is beyond me. I mean, come on, how comfortable can leather really be?"

"Comfort doesn't matter. It's what's hot that's important."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one." He grew silent. Andy looked at him inquisitively. "What?"

"I'm just trying to picture you in a leather bikini." Her stomach fluttered in an uncomfortable sort of way. She wasn't sure if she was flattered by his mental image of her or disturbed. "And maybe a whip. Now that would be…"

She crumpled up her cloth napkin and playfully threw it at his chest. "You're sick."

"Not as sick as you." She felt her stomach flutter again, but this time it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He gasped when he realized what he had said. She was sick, but not in the disgusting kind of way. She was sick in the she could die kind of way. "Andy, I'm so sorry, I…"

Andy rubbed her upset stomach. "What?" She hadn't really been listening to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said. It was…stupid of me. I wasn't thinking…"

She replayed what he had said in her mind and then she smiled.

"Josh, you don't have to apologize. It's fine."

"It's not fine. I didn't mean…" The truth was, he had forgotten all about her illness. After she had told him that day in the woods, it was the only thing he could think about, but they were having such a good time together that the thought had slipped from his mind.

"I know, you were just joking."

"You're not upset then?"

She wanted to tell him that the only reason she was ignoring him was because her stomach was all of a sudden doing uncomfortable flip flops inside of her, but she figured that was best kept to herself.

"If I got upset about every time someone made a joke about being sick or dying or people who go bald because of chemo, I'd walk around being upset all the time."

He took a deep breath as he planned to tell her the one thing he had wanted to tell her since the moment he found out about her cancer.

"Andy, I want to be there for you. I want to…"

"Can we not talk about this now? Tonight's supposed to be about having a good time and it's been so perfect up until now. Let's not ruin it."

He reached across the table to hold her hand and nodded. He wanted to talk about it, because he knew that she would probably never want to talk about it. He wasn't going to let her shut him out like she had done when she had first told him, but he also knew that she was right. It wasn't the time or place.

He got up out of his seat, never letting go of her hand. As he stood next to her, he tugged on her arm.

"What are you…"

"Dance with me," he stated.

A few of the couples were already on the dance floor in front of the string quartet.

"You want to dance?" He nodded. Her stomach really wasn't happy. "But I…I'm not a very good dancer."

"No? Then who was that girl I was watching at the Spring Fling?"

"You were watching me?"

"Maybe just a little."

She smiled, trying to ignore her stomach, as he pulled her to her feet. Josh led her over to the dance floor. He placed his left hand on her hip and held he right hand in his own. As she put her arm around his back, he pulled her closer. They began to sway to the slow music.

"So let me ask you," Andy said as she leaned her head against his chest. "How'd you come up with this?"

"With what?"

"The dinner cruise complete with dancing?"

"The Internet is a powerful tool."

"Well, I love it."

"That was the plan."

She picked her head up off his chest.

"Now you do realize for our second date you're going to have to top this, don't you?"

"Does that mean you're asking me out for a second date?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"On this."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. His hand let go of hers and became buried in her hair. The kiss was full of need and passion. They were completely lost in each other, ignoring the world around them. They didn't break for what felt like an eternity until Andy's stomach decided that it had had enough.

Knowing what was about to happen, she pushed Josh away and ran to the side of the boat. Before he could react to Andy running out of his arms, the pink vodka penne that was so good going down, was more than disgusting coming back up.

**Author's Note: **So, I could have ended this story cheesily, but I decided to take a different…more humorous approach. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Andy?" Josh ran over to the edge of the boat where Andy was hanging her head overboard. She vomited once more. This time it tasted more like the two glasses of sparkling apple cider she had drunken. That too was gross. "Andy…what can I do? Do you need to go to the doctor's? Should I have them turn the boat around? Where…"

Afraid to step too far away from the edge, Andy simply lifted her head up. Her face was pale and taking on a slight green color.

"It's fine," she insisted, wiping the back of her hand across her lips.

"Yeah, but you should probably see a doctor. I mean this could be bad, right? This could be really bad?"

"Relax."

"How can I relax? Shouldn't I…"

"It's not cancer, Josh," she stated as she hung her head back over the side of the boat. Looking at the water sloshing against the boat was not helping so she closed her eyes.

"It's not?"

"It's called being seasick"

"Seasick? You get seasick?"

"Apparently," she replied, lifting her head. She rubbed her rumbling stomach.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have taken you on a boat if I knew you got seasick!"

"I didn't know. I've never been on a boat."

"Never?"

She shook her head before leaning over the side of the boat again and letting the rest of the contents of her dinner fall into the ocean below. Josh immediately swept her hair away from her face and held it behind her. With his free hand, he rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Andy, I'm so sorry."

She lifted her head up. "You didn't know. Heck, I didn't know." She coughed, but thankfully, nothing came up.

"Let me get you some water," Josh suggested. He turned and saw all of the couples who had been dancing, staring at him.

"Is she alright?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"There's a bathroom downstairs," the man stated.

Josh nodded. "Thank you."

He rushed over to their table and grabbed a glass of water. He brought it over to Andy and handed it to her. Her face was still pale, although slightly less green. She sipped the water slowly, fearful of filling her stomach with anything more. She didn't need to start throwing up water.

"Are they all staring?" Andy whispered as she continued to hang her head over the railing just in case.

"Um…"

"That would be a yes. Did someone say something about a bathroom?"

"Yeah. Downstairs."

"Could we find it?"

Josh took the glass from Andy's hand and set it down on the nearest table he could find. Holding her hand, he led her across the deck, where everyone was, as Andy suspected, staring at her. They walked slowly down a flight of stairs, Andy hoping that she could make it to the bathroom before she threw up again. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, one of the crew members pointed them in the direction of the bathroom. Andy practically pushed the man out of the way as she raced for the toilet. She barely made it before whatever was left in her stomach fell into the toilet. Josh stood behind her, rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry," he said, wetting a paper towel in the sink. He handed it to her and she wiped her mouth.

"Josh, it's not your fault."

"I'm the one who planned this train wreck of a date. We should have just gone mini golfing."

"First of all, this date is not a train wreck. Second of all, mini golfing definitely screams eighth grader."

"None seventh grader?"

"Nah…it's one step up from bowling."

Josh smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm still a little queasy, but I don't think there's anything left to throw up."

"Do you want to try sitting down?"

"Love to."

Holding her hand once more, Josh walked her out of the bathroom and down a short corridor. They were led into a large room with benches lining the sides and tables with chairs in the middle. Josh meandered over to one of the benches and they both sat down. Andy put her hand to her still upset stomach as she leaned her head against Josh's shoulder. They never let go of each other's hands.

As she closed her eyes, hoping the nauseous sensations she was having would soon go away, Josh pushed her hair away from her face. Brushing his hand against her forehead, he felt how cold her skin was.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

She shrugged. "A little." Josh immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He put his arm protectively around her as she leaned against him once more. She tucked her legs under herself and made herself comfortable. Or, as comfortable as one could be with a sick stomach sitting on a hard bench.

"It smells good," she murmured.

"What does?"

"Your jacket. It smells like…you."

He laughed out loud and kissed her forehead. They sat silently for a few minutes, Josh just idly playing with her hair. Their date didn't exactly turned out as he planned, but just being able to spend time with her was more than he could have asked for.

"Josh?" She didn't even open her eyes to speak.

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Think you could find me some water?"

"Your wish is my command."

She reluctantly pulled herself off of him. Before he stood, he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," she said, laying her head down on the cool bench.

She couldn't believe how tired she was. Then again, being sick took a lot out of her. And she should know, she had been through it before and would be going through it again soon enough. Trying not to think about it, she pulled his jacket tighter around her.

He stared at her for a moment before heading off.

"Oh, and Josh?" She lifted her head.

"Yeah."

"Maybe a breath mint, too."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note: **

I know, the cornyness just keeps on coming. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Josh returned to the bench with a glass of water in one hand and an altoid in the other, he saw Andy lying down on the bench with her eyes closed, her head resting on her hand. Her chest rose and fell slowly and Josh knew that she was asleep. He set the water down on the ground and sat down next to her. Carefully, he picked her head up and placed it on his lap. She stirred slightly, placing her hand just above his knee before settling back into a deep sleep. Josh looked down at her, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

As he began to stroke her hair, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. The man who had showed them where the bathroom was walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Josh and Andy.

"We'll be docking in…" he began to say. When he saw Andy sleeping, he lowered his voice. "A few minutes," he finished.

"Thanks," Josh replied.

"Is there anything I can get you or your girlfriend?"

Josh didn't respond. The word girlfriend sent his head in a whirlwind. Was she his girlfriend? Did she even want to be his girlfriend? Would there disaster of a date even turn into another date or would she be so upset about getting sick that she wouldn't want to see him again?

"Sir?"

Josh shook his head back and forth. "No, thank you."

"I hope she feels better."

"Thanks."

The man left. Josh continued to watch Andy sleep until he felt the boat slow and then finally dock. He watched as the other passengers filed down the stairs and got off. He thought about waking Andy, but he just couldn't bear it. Her face, although regaining its color, looked tired and he knew that she, of all people, could probably use all of the sleep she could get.

Josh slowly lifted her head so it wasn't leaning on his leg anymore. He slid his arm around her back and his other arm just above her knees, lifting her carefully. Trying his best not to jostle her, he walked slowly off the boat and to the car. He managed to slide his hand into his pocket to grab his keys. As soon as he was able to unlock and open the door, he sat her up carefully in the passenger seat. After buckling her seatbelt, he wrapped his jacket around her more tightly.

She moved slightly, burying her face against the back of the chair, but never opened her eyes. Josh started the car and began to drive off. Every few seconds he glanced over at her as he drove, making sure that she was still asleep.

As he pulled up to Andy's house, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hi," he said.

Andy looked around, trying to figure out where she was. It wasn't until she saw her house through the window that she realized what had happened.

"How'd we get here?"

Josh pointed to the steering wheel. "Drove."

She rolled her eyes. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is…puking."

"Well, after puking you fell asleep. But not before you asked for one of this."

Josh undid his seatbelt and reached into his pocket. He held out an altoid. Andy took it and popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks," she said, the cool mint filling her mouth. "Still doesn't explain how I got from a ship to my house."

"I carried you," Josh replied.

"You carried me?" She asked, shocked.

"You were sleeping."

"You could have woken me."

"You looked too peaceful to wake up."

Andy looked down at the floor. "So is this how it's going to be?"

"What?"

"You thinking you have to care of me?"

"Is that a problem?"

Andy shrugged. "I guess I could get used to it."

"Good."

Josh reached over and put his hand on top of hers and she smiled. Andy glanced over at her house and then back over at Josh.

"I should go. My moms'll be worried."

Josh let go of her hand, opened his door, got out of the car, and quickly walked to the passenger side of the car. He opened Andy's door and held out his hand. She put her hand in his and he helped pull her to her feet. As she stood, she realized that she still felt a little weak. Josh securely wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked up her front path to her porch together. They stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you for a great evening."

"I'm sorry that our first date was…well…a disaster."

"Oh Josh, it wasn't a disaster. It was wonderful. Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"For what?'

"For what? For puking and falling asleep and…"

Josh silenced her with a kiss. His arm never left her waist while his lips pressed against hers. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Will you by my girlfriend?" Josh blurted out, his face lingering only inches from hers.

"You kissed me," she stated.

Josh furrowed his brow, confused.

"Did you not want me to?" He asked, dropping his hand from her waist.

She immediately reached for his hand and put it back at her waist.

"No, I did…I do…I just…you kissed me."

"You said that already."

"I puked my guts out less than half an hour ago and you still kissed me."

"Well, you did have that altoid."

He smiled.

"You really do care," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Yes."

Again, he looked at her befuddled.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

She practically leaped into his arms and crushed her lips against his, kissing him in a way they had never kissed before. When they parted, she smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For…being you."

He leaned in for one more quick kiss as she grabbed her key out of her purse.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight."

Andy opened the door and began to walk inside.

"One more thing," she said before disappearing behind the door.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" She laughed.

"So…will you?"

Josh put his finger to his chin, looking like he was contemplating her question long and hard. Andy hit him in the arm.

"Tell you what, as long as there are no boats involved, I'll go out with you tomorrow and the next day…" he tugged on her hand and pulled her closer to him. "And the next…"

They kissed once more.

"Goodnight again," she said when they finally parted, barely able to breathe.

"Goodnight again."

This time she walked into the house and shut the door behind her. Josh stared at the empty door before turning back towards his car, knowing that, despite what had happened, he had had the best first date ever.

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers who stayed with me even through my very long hiatus.


End file.
